The most common way to polish artificial fingernails, is to attach them to the wearers fingers before applying any polish or finish. This method is problematic because the wearer has to wait for the polish to dry before regaining the active use of the fingers. Moreover, the spillover and cleanup are bothersome and time consuming.
Less common polishing methods have been disclosed by the prior art. The Sazdanoff U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,789 is a representative of such methods. The Sazdanoff patent discloses a finger rest for stabilizing a finger during manicuring. This device, while it may partially overcome the spill over problem, does not permit the user to restore the active use of the fingers prior to drying the polish.
A close reference of the prior art is the Robichaud U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,899, which describes a nail form device having a forward portion and a rearward portion. The forward portion comprises an awkwardly convex surface for supporting the synthetic nail. The rearward portion has a downwardly concave surface for supporting the finger to which the synthetic nail is to be attached. While this nail form provides a support for polishing artificial fingernails, it has at least two disadvantages. The first is that it could only accomodate one finger at a time. The second is that it is complex and relatively costly to manufacture.
There is thus a need for a simple to use, aesthetically appealing, reusable, inexpensively manufactured, and which is capable of accomodating at least ten synthetic fingernails.